Storm (traduction)
by lilu-lisa
Summary: TRADUCTION DE STORM, AUTORISEE PAR L'AUTEURE (JBKJNF). Kurt a une vie normale; jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Blaine, le frère jumeau de Rachel, qui renverse son petit monde tranquille. Que se passera t-il quand ils rencontreront une "tempête" ? [Personnage mort, pas Kurt ni Blaine]
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:**

**Salut :]**

**Voici ma nouvelle histoire, appelé « storm » C'est un Anderberry !Sibling, badboy!Blaine, et une fanfiction de Klaine. Whoa ! C'est beaucoup ! Je sais. Haha. Mais ça devrait être bien. J'ai eu cette idée dans un rêve.**

**J'ai dit à mes lecteurs de « the twelve days of Klainemas » que ça allait être posté le Mardi, mais j'ai fini par passer mon Mardi après-midi à l'hôpital car je me suis évanouie et je me suis fait mal à la tête. Pas très fun, vraiment pas. J'y suis restée 4h30 min. Je déteste vraiment les hôpitaux ... Peu importe, en dehors du côté gauche de mon visage blessé, mes épaules et mon genou, je vais super bien, tout va bien. :]**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer cette fanfic :], elle va probablement être un peu lente au début puis devrait s'accélérer. Les mises à jour devraient être régulières mais j'ai des examens de mi-trimestre qui arrivent donc ça devrait être plus compliqué de mettre à jour régulièrement. **

**Je vais maintenant vous laisser ! :]**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient**

**N/T : Bonjour, bonjour ! : p **

**C'est ma première traduction, donc soyez indulgent ! Je préviens d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, normalement vos yeux ne devraient pas trop saigner … N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, sur la traduction et l'histoire, je transmettrai à l'auteure. Bonne lecture !**

Storm : Chapitre 1

Jeffery et Nathan Berry voulaient un enfant depuis tellement longtemps. Ils ne voulaient pas d'une mère porteuse, pourquoi faire un enfant avec une femme que vous n'avez jamais rencontré et dont vous ne connaissez rien ? Surtout quand il y a des millions d'enfants aux Etats-Unis et dans le monde qui n'ont aucun parent. Mais le processus d'adoption est difficile, en particulier quand vous êtes un joyeux couple gay marié. Adopter un enfant est une grande décision dans la vie de quelqu'un, mais Jeffery et Nathan savaient dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. C'était dur, mais ils le savaient. D'abord ils devaient trouver une agence d'adoption qui aiderai un couple gay à adopter et c'était un obstacle.

Après avoir trouvé cette agence, ils devaient décider s'ils voulaient une fille ou un garçon et de quel groupe d'âge serait cet enfant. Jeffery et Nathan le savaient avant même d'être ensemble. Ils voulaient adopter un enfant qui aurait entre 4 et 7 ans car ils ne voulaient pas des couches ou ce genre d'affaires pour bébé. Ils voulaient une fille, une petite princesse qu'ils pourraient gâter. Ils voulaient une petite fille avec des cheveux bruns et des grands yeux marrons. C'était leur rêve d'aussi longtemps qu'ils puissent s'en souvenir.

Et maintenant ils y étaient : l'orphelinat de Cleveland, ils se dirigeaient vers le groupe d'âge d ans. Ils étaient effrayés et nerveux. Ils s'interrogèrent sur leur décision maintes et maintes fois. Etaient-ils prêt ? Pouvaient ils êtres les parents que leur enfant souhaiteraient ? Etaient ils même capable de le faire ?

Bien sûr qu'ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient le faire, et s' ils ne pouvaient pas et bien ils n'auraient pas eu le droit de le faire, non ? Les agences vérifient toujours qu'il y ait un environnement stable avant d'accepter que le couple adopte. Les Berry avaient passé ce test avec brio. Ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Quand Mme Thompson ouvrit la porte, Jeffery et Nathan haletèrent.

Ils y avaient des enfants partout. Jouant et aillant l'air heureux autant qu'ils le pouvaient . Ils semblaient tous s'être tournés quand la porte s'était ouverte. Leurs sourires étaient radieux mais aucun d'entre eux ne pris la peine de parler aux adultes de la pièce.

« Nate » murmura Jeffery en saisissant sa manche. Nathan détourna son attention du bruit des enfants, pour consacrer son attention à son mari qui s'agrippait à la manche de sa veste.

« Regarde c'est elle. »

Nathan regarda là ou lui montrait Jeffery et là était assise leur parfait petit ange. Elle avait des cheveux marrons et semblaient avoir les plus grands yeux marrons qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Elle était assise à une table à côté d'un petit garçon avec des cheveux bouclés. Elle tenait une poupée Barbie dans ses mains et le garçon à côté d'elle peignait les cheveux de la poupée.

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés lui dit quelque chose et la petite fille lui répondit avec un rire et une petite tape sur l'épaule. Elle était parfaite. Elle correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'ils avaient rêvé.

« Vous trouvez quelqu'un qui vous plait ? » demanda Mme Thompson curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils fixaient. Jeffery acquiesça et montra la petite fille qui leur semblé absolument parfaite.

« Cette fille là-bas. Celle à côté du garçon aux cheveux bouclé » répondit Nathan. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour savoir que cette petite fille était celle qu'ils allaient ramené chez eux, aimer et prendre soin jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Nathan leva les yeux vers Mme Thompson. Elle arborait une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

« Rachel », cria Mme Thompson. La petite fille, Rachel, et le jeune garçon assis à côté levèrent les yeux.

« Peux-tu venir ici un moment Rachel ? » Rachel acquiesça et ensuite regarda le jeune garçon. Il semblait brisé et blessé. Rachel attrapa sa main et lui parla. Le garçon regarda le visage de Rachel et acquiesça, serrant sa main. Elle se leva, poussa sa chaise et marcha vers là où les adultes étaient. Quand elle se trouva devant eux, elle jeta un regard, derrière elle, au garçon. Jeffery, Nathan, et Mme Thompson suivirent son regard. Le garçon baissa les yeux sur la poupée qu'il tenait dans ses mains crispées.

Rachel regarda les adultes. Jeffery se baissa pour atteindre sa taille.

« Salut Rachel. Je suis Jeffery et voici mon mari Nathan ». Jeffery fit un geste à l'autre homme. Rachel leur fit une révérence.

« Bonjour » dit-elle avec sa petite voix. « J'ai rien fait de mal. Je jouais juste avec ma poupée ». Jeffery leva les yeux vers Nathan et lui fit un léger signe de tête.

« Quel âge as-tu Rachel ?" demanda Jeffery. Rachel compta sur ses doigts.

« Cinq » dit-elle levant la main pour leur montrer tous ses doigts levés. Jeffery laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Rachel, aimerais-tu vivre avec nous ? » demanda Nathan avec un sourire. Rachel réfléchit à la question.

« J'adorerais ! » commença t elle à dire, le sourire de Jeffery s'élargit. « Mais et pour Blaine ? » demanda t-elle. Le sourire de Jeffery se transforma en confusion.

« Qui est Blaine ma chérie ? » demanda Nathan. Rachel regarda derrière elle le garçon assit à la table.

« C'est mon frère ! » Rachel le fixa. Jeffery leva les yeux vers Nathan qui avait un sourcil levé. Mme Thompson se racla la gorge.

« Rachel, pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas jouer avec Blaine et moi je vais parler à Jeffery et Nathan dans mon bureau, okay ? » lui dit Mme Thompson. Rachel acquiesça et retourna vers Blaine en sautillant et lui fit une étreinte.

« Mon bureau ? » dit Mme Thompson, puis elle se tourna et sortit de la salle des enfants d ans.

Jeffery et Nathan s'assirent devant le bureau, en face de Mme Thompson. Elle se racla la gorge et commença à parler.

« C'est marrant, vous savez. Comment vous avez choisi Rachel des autres enfants de la pièce.» Elle fit une pause, puis continua « Rachel est le premier choix de tout le monde. Ils la voit et automatiquement ils la veulent. Comme vous l'avez remarqué Rachel a un frère à l'orphelinat. Rachel est aimée par tous et est demandée par beaucoup de gens, mais elle ne veut pas partir si Blaine n'est pas adopté aussi. Même quand ils étaient plus petits, ils pleuraient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas l'un à côté de l'autre.

Rachel et Blaine Anderson sont jumeaux. Leur père était un toxicomane, il tua leur mère puis se suicida à cause de sa culpabilité. La mère n'avait pas d'autre famille et la famille du père ne voulait pas des enfants donc ils ont été apporté ici, i ans et demi.

« Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que si vous voulez adopter Rachel, vous devez adopter Blaine sinon Rachel refusera d'être adoptée et de venir avec vous. » dit Mme Thompson, puis soupira en voyant que Nathan et Jeffery ne parlaient pas. Jeffery regarda Nathan pour être rassuré, mais il était trop occupé à fixer Mme Thompson depuis qu'elle avait terminé de raconter l'histoire. En vérité, il était en train de traiter tous ce que Mme Thompson avait dit.

« Voulez-vous retourner dans la salle, pour voir d'autres enfants ? » dit Mme Thompson après un long moment de silence.

« Non » dit sévèrement Jeffery. Nathan se tourna vers Jeffery et haussa un sourcil. « On ne va pas regarder d'autres enfants aujourd'hui, car Rachel et Blaine vont à la maison avec nous, ce soir. »

* * *

« Rachel, pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas jouer avec Blaine, et moi je vais parler à Jeffery et Nathan .» lui dit Mme Thompson. Rachel retourna à la table où était assis Blaine, et l'entoura de ses petit bras.

« C'est bon Blaine » chuchota Rachel à Blaine, qui lui rendit son étreinte. « Il ne vont pas m'envoyer loin de toi. Je te le promet. Je ne les laisserai pas faire. »

« Il te préfère toujours Rachel » dit Blaine avec un froncement de sourcil. « Peut être que tu devrais partir avec une famille et me laisser ici jusqu'à qu'une autre famille me prenne. Blaine était un garçon intelligent et il savait que Rachel était la favorite à l'orphelinat. Elle était l'enfant parfait. Tout le monde voulait l'adopter mais personne ne voulait adopter Blaine.

« Non » dit sévèrement Rachel. « Nous sommes une famille et personne ne va nous séparer, Blaine. Je ne te laisserai jamais de côté. »

« D'ailleurs, ils ne voudront plus de moi. Mme Thompson est en train de leur parler et tu sais ce qui se passe quand elle parle aux adultes. Ils reviennent dans la salle, sans même nous regarder et il trouve un autre enfant et le ramène chez eux. On est en sécurité et ensemble Blaine, rien ne va changer ça. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime. » lui dit Rachel en serrant fermement sa main.

« Je t'aime aussi, Rach » lui dit Blaine avec un petit sourire, serrant sa main.

« Allez Blainey, on continue de jouer avec Roxy » Dit Rachel en tenant sa poupée Barbie.

Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit. Blaine aimait jouer avec la poupée de Rachel. En faite, il aimait jouer avec toutes les poupées. Blaine n'avait pas d'amis il y avait seulement deux filles qui de temps en temps lui parlait, mais le reste des filles et des garçons refusaient de lui parler. Bien que Blaine faisait aussi du sport, les garçons refusaient de jouer avec lui. Il ne voulaient pas attraper les poux que Blaine avait à force de jouer avec des poupées. Ils pensaient que les garçons ne devaient pas jouer avec des poupées. Ça faisait de Blaine quelqu'un de différent.

Mais Blaine s'en fichait de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il montrait.

Ils jouaient depuis un moment quand ils entendirent la porte se rouvrir. Rachel et Blaine ne prirent pas la peine de lever les yeux, ils savaient qu'ils avaient été oublié par le couple qui revenait. Ils avaient entendu l'histoire de Blaine et de Rachel et maintenant ils cherchaient un autre enfant à ramener chez eux. Mais ce qu'il allait se passer était quelque chose à quoi il n'aurait jamais penser.

« Blaine, Rachel » la voix de Mme Thompson résonna dans la salle depuis peu silencieuse. Blaine et Rachel levèrent les yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle les avait appelés. Mme Thompson ne bougea pas avec Jeffery et Nathan souriant derrière elle. « Ranger vos affaires, nous allons à la maison ».

Rachel et Blaine se regardèrent, leurs sourires s'élargissant. Rachel se leva pris sa poupée d'une main puis de l'autre chercha celle de Blaine. Blaine attrapa sa main et ils sortirent de la salle.

Blaine regardait les autres enfants de la salle. Ils fixaient Blaine et Rachel. Blaine avait tellement envie de leur tirer la langue et de se vanter que lui et Rachel avaient enfin étaient adoptés. Les autres enfants n'arrivaient pas à croire que quelqu'un avait enfin choisi d'adopter Rachel et Blaine. Marchant vers, bientôt, l'ancienne chambre qu'ils avaient partagé, ils commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires.

Jeffery et Nathan restèrent à la porte les regardant attentivement. Ils regardaient comment il agissaient entre eux. Blaine était timide tandis que Rachel était bruyante et bavarde. Elle parlait à Blaine pendant qu'ils rangeaient mais Blaine ne lui répondait qu'avec des hochement de tête ou en un seul mot.

En les regardant, Nathan réalisa pourquoi Jeffery les voulaient tous les deux. Blaine et Rachel rappelait tellement à Nathan, lui et Jeffery. Blaine était comme Nathan, timide et pas très bavard tandis que Rachel ressemblait sans aucun doute à Jeffery. Sans avoir besoin de le dire, Nathan savait qu'ils seraient une famille parfaite et il était tellement excité de les ramenaient chez eux, à Lima.

Quand Blaine et Rachel finissèrent de ranger leurs affaires, Jeffery et Nathan prirent leurs sacs pour les mettre dans la voiture. La main de Rachel trouva celle de Blaine et la serra fermement, Blaine répondit par un sourire. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de leur ancienne chambre, en la fixant et se rappelant le temps qu'ils avaient passés ici, ensemble.

« Rachel, Blaine » Ils levèrent les yeux vers Mme Thompson qui se tenait devant eux. « Jeffery et Nathan vous attendent pour aller dans votre nouvelle maison » Rachel rencontra les yeux de Blaine.

« Allons y Blainey, allons à la maison » dit Rachel. Le cœur de Blaine se remplit de joie et d'enthousiasme quand Rachel avait dit le mot _maison_.

Quand ils furent à l'extérieur de l'orphelinat, devant la voiture de Jeffery et Nathan, ils montèrent sur la banquette arrière avec leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Nathan leur demanda s'ils étaient prêt à partir et Rachel répondit à sa question par un petit 'Oui' et serra plus fort la main de Blaine. Nathan démarra et commença à partir.

Blaine regardait l'orphelinat devenir de plus en plus petit au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais cet horrible endroit. Blaine souhaita ne plus jamais se sentir seul avec sa nouvelle famille. Blaine sentait Rachel serrait plus fort sa main. Il se tourna et la regarda.

« Tout va bien se passer, Blainey. Nous avons une famille maintenant » lui dit Rachel. Tous ce que Blaine put lui faire était un sourire et espéra que tout ce qu'elle avait dit serait vrai. Regardant dehors à travers la fenêtre, il admirait les étoiles dans le ciel qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait il fit quelques vœux remplit de ses rêves et de ses désirs.

**Note de fin de l'auteure :**

**Donc c'est un retour en arrière de l'histoire, le prochain chapitre sera au présent. Je le fais le plu rapidement possible.**

**Review, commentaires, suggestions, questions, alertes, favorite ?**

**N/T : Que rajouter ? Je traduis le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible. Vu que c'est la fin des vacances :[ ça devrait prendre un peu plus de temps que celui-là.**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A :**

**Salut ! Désolé c'est assez en retard. J'allai le mettre à jour hier … j'ai passé ma nuit à faire des devoirs …**

**Peu importe, je suis tellement étonnée par le nombre de reviews et d'alerte, que j'ai reçu avec cette histoire en seulement un chapitre. Ça m'a stupéfié. Je me sens vraiment excitée pour ce que j'ai prévu pour ce chapitre ! **

**J'ai eu un petit problème à l'écrire. Tout le badboy!blaine, c'est nouveau pour moi. Et c'était sur tout, dur haha.**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient.**

**N/T : Re-bonjour tout le monde ! Comme l'auteure, je suis super étonnée par le nombre de rewiews, followers et visiteurs … en seulement quelques heures !**

**Ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps à cause de la rentrée et d'un p***** de diaporama sur les avions …**

**N'hésitez pas a laisser des rewiews, ou autres **

**Bonne lecture !**

Storm : Chapitre 2

Le peigne glissa sans encombre dans les cheveux bruns et soyeux de Rachel. Ça devait être au moins la trentième fois qu'elle se peignait. Rachel regardait son reflet soigneusement. Examinant chaque parcelle de son visage à la recherche des dernières petites imperfections qu'elle pourrait trouver. Elle passa ses doigts sur son nez, pensant à combien elle avait été proche de se le faire refaire . Rachel avait pensé à cette situation de nombreuses fois avant de réaliser à quel point elle était reconnaissante envers ses amis du Glee club. Elle savait qu'elle aurait eu des regrets avec cette opération. Elle adorait son nez il n'y avait pas d'erreur avec son physique : elle était parfairte.

Laissant tomber sa main rapidement de son nez, elle examina son visage. Maquillage : léger mais parfait. Cheveux : lissés, sa frange parfaite. Vêtements : Parfait. Elle devait s'assurer d'avoir l'air parfaite, après ça elle pouvait aller à l'école.

Enfin parfait selon elle, les autres pensent qu'elle s'habille comme une enfant de 5 ans. Mais Rachel s'en fichait de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle était parfaite, à conditions qu'elle pensait l'être, l'opinion des autres lui importait peu. Rachel était nerveuse de tout ce qui pourrait mal se passer aujourd'hui. Trébucher dans le couloir ? Des élèves qui se moque d'elle ? alias Santana. Ou peut être un slushie dans le visage … les choses habituelles, quoi. Rachel, bien sûr, avait une grande confiance, mais ces choses semblaient l'atteindre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle exhalait un grand sourire, un teint radieux, elle attrapa son sac sur son lit et continua son chemin dans les escaliers, puis dans la cuisine. Elle posa son sac sur la table et attrapa une pomme verte c'était ses favorites, de la coupe de fruit sur le comptoir. En croquant dans sa pomme, elle tourna autour du comptoir en granite sur lequel elle s'appuya. Elle était légèrement choquée de voir l'adolescent aux cheveux bouclés ,qui avait été son meilleur ami, assis à la table elle le regarda avec curiosité.

Les boots noirs que Blaine portées étaient délacées et il avait ses pieds sur la table. Ils se balançaient sur sa chaise, donc il y avait seulement deux des quatre pieds de la chaise par terre. Son jean était déchiré aux genoux et les boutons de sa chemise était légèrement ouvert, laissant apparaître une partie de son torse musclé. Blaine regardait le plafond portant sa cigarette à ses lèvres et l'aspirant longuement. Il laissa tomber ses mains et attendit que la fumée remplisse ses poumons avant de la recracher en un parfait cercle de fumé.

Rachel fit une grimace de dégout et roula des yeux.

« Tu sais qu'a chaque fois que tu fumes ce bâton à cancer, tu respires 2000 poisons en même temps » lui cracha Rachel et prit un autre morceau de sa pomme.

« Je préférerais avoir autre chose dans la bouche » dit Blaine continuant de fumer sa cigarette toujours en fixant le plafond.

« Mais il y a des genres de limites (N/T : tabous) sur ça en Ohio, enfin pas ici ». Il se tourna vers Rachel avec un sourire vulgaire plein de sous entendus et un clin d'œil. Elle avait une expression de dégout. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir les besoins sexuels de son frère.

« Tu sais ce n'est pas parce qu'un proverbe dit que manger une pomme par jour éloigne les docteurs, que tu ne vas plus jamais en voir, tu as un rendez-vous le mois prochain » lui dit Blaine avant de se retourner et de continuer à fixer le plafond.

« J'aime manger sainement » lui dit sèchement Rachel.

« Quel est l'intérêt ? On va tous mourir de toute façon un jour ou l'autre, peu importe que l'on soit bon ou pas. Blaine laissa tomber les quatre pieds de sa chaise parterre et regarda Rachel.

« Au moins, je vivrais plus longtemps que toi et ta cigarette » Rachel grimaça quand Blaine ramena sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Apprécie, je n'ai aucune raison d'être ici » murmura Blaine avec sa cigarette dans sa bouche. Rachel regarda le bout de sa cigarette devenir rouge puis ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre mais la referma rapidement. Elle jeta sa pomme, et tourna autour du comptoir en s'y agrippant fermement, essayant de cacher les larmes qui s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux.

C'était _son_ Blaine. C'était son frère jumeau, brisé et seul comme jamais. Qu'était il arrivé au petit garçon qu'elle avait connu ? Qui était il ? Rachel était perdue et embrouillée avec lui. Il était une personne parfaite et un jour il a juste arrêté de l'être. Le jour où il a été expulsé du collège avait tout changé. Il commença à s'isoler et était tout le temps en colère.

Il était aimable avec Rachel. Il avait toujours été aimable avec Rachel. Aimable à l'exception de quelques commentaires par-ci par-là, que Rachel ignorait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle espérait qu'elle réussirait à le « réparer ». Comme faire revenir l'ancien Blaine ? Il lui manquait tellement, mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle essayait ou combien elle y mettait du sien, il ne voulait rien lui dire sur ce qui c'était passé ou sur ce qui n'allait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'il avait était intimidé et persécuté pour qui il était.

Elle ravala toutes les émotions qui la submergeait et se tourna vers Blaine. Elle ne devait montrer aucune faiblesse ou Blaine lui ferait descendre son moral encore plus bas, et elle devait partir.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas supposé être déposé à Dalton ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais rentrer à la maison quand tu veux, car tu ne sembles pas être capable de garder ton permis » lui dit-elle froidement. Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Il a été expulsé » dit Jeffery en arrivant dans la cuisine. « Blaine, enlève les pieds de la table et combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise de ne pas fumer dans cette maudite maison ? » Blaine roula des yeux et enleva ses pieds de la table.

« Sais pas, peut être que tu devrais ré essayer » lui répondit Blaine et éteignit sa cigarette en la pressant sur la table. « Pas comme si j'écoutais » Rachel foudroya Blaine du regard.

« Expulsé ? qu'est ce que tu veux dire par expulsé ? » demanda Rachel à son père.

« Pourquoi ne demande tu pas directement à Blaine ? » lui répondit Jeffery en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur et y sortit la bouteille de jus d'orange.

« Blaine, C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vraiment ? Tu sais combien de temps ça a prit à Papa et Dad de te faire rentrer dans cette stupide école ? » hurla Rachel. « A quoi bordel tu pensais ? » Rachel fulminait maintenant. Blaine resta silencieux et reboutonna sa chemise.

« Probablement tu ne pensais à rien ! Comme toujours ! » Rachel remuait ses mains dans tous les sens en signe de désapprobation. Elle leva les yeux vers Jeffery, elle vit la même impuissance et nostalgie dans les yeux dans son père, similaire à ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Ce garçon avait besoin que je lui botte le cul » Blaine restait statique. Il jouait avec son piercing à la langue et ses dents. Rachel fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait profondément ce morceau de métal de merde dans sa bouche.

« Ce lycée a une politique très strict sur la violence et l'intimidation ! Es-tu sérieusement assez stupide pour faire quelque chose comme ça ?! » Rachel était vraiment énervée.

« Devine, réfléchis je l'ai déjà fait » Blaine souriait à Rachel d'un air satisfait, ce qui l'énervé encore plus. Rachel ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Sa vie s'écroulait à une vitesse phénoménale. Elle savait que lui hurler dessus, ne résoudrait rien. Il n'écoutait pas. Ça rentrait d'un côté puis ressortait de l'autre.

Elle soupira et dit : « Je dois aller au lycée. On se voit plus tard les gars. »

« Rachel tu dois amener Blaine » dit Nathan arrivant dans la cuisine. Elle se figea et le fixa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par amener Blaine ? Où ça ? Un centre pour faire obéir les chiens ? » dit méchamment Rachel. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Nathan.

« A McKinley avec toi » lui dit-il en essayant de cacher son sourire en vue de sa réaction.

« Quoi ? McKinley ? Il va au lycée avec moi ? » le ton de Rachel haussa. Blaine leva un sourcil est-ce que sa famille avait remarqué qu'il était encore dans la salle ?

« C'est le seul endroit où ils ont bien voulu le prendre après ce stupide incident à Dalton » Jeffery ajouta en prenant une gorgée de son jus d'orange. « C'est la seule solution Rach ne discute pas Rachel » Rachel resta bouche bée devant ses pères, étaient-ils fou !? Elle laissa tomber ses mains avec agacement.

« On y va Blaine. MAINTENANT ! » lui dit Rachel en attrapant son sac et en sortant de la salle.

La voiture roulait silencieusement à part le tapotement d'ennuis de Blaine sur la radio. Rachel était toujours en ébullition lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parking du lycée. Rachel claqua la porte de la voiture et se dirigea vers Blaine.

« Qu'est ce que putain t'est il arrivé, Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous aient arrivés ? » Rachel lui criait dessus avant de rentrer dans le lycée. Elle ralentit et se retourna vers Blaine. « On avait l'habitude d'être si proche » lui dit elle tout bas mais Blaine avait compris.

Blaine la regarda curieusement pendant qu'elle rentrait dans le lycée en fulminant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si bouleversé. C'était sa vie pas la sienne et s'il voulait rien n'en faire c'était son choix, pourquoi elle s'en souciait. Blaine ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller à l'école et d'apprendre. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être ici, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Les autres élèves étaient debout et marchaient autour d'eux mais aucun ne semblait avoir remarqué leur dispute. Blaine attrapa une cigarette dans sa poche l'alluma soigneusement pour qu'elle ne s'éteigne pas. Il aspira longuement laissant la fumée remplir ses poumons. Ses nerfs se calmèrent immédiatement et il se sentit plus sur de lui.

Blaine observa la zone où il se trouvait. Toutes ces choses étaient nouvelles pour lui. Il n'avait plus été dans un lycée publique depuis 2 ans et demi. Changeant de lycée constamment. Chacun d'entre eux, leur disait, leur promettait qu'il allait se sentir bien, qu'il serait protéger et pourrait redevenir un élève sérieux. Cependant après avoir été dans 6 lycées différents, toutes ayant promis et toutes ayant échoué, faisait que plus aucun lycée ne voulait essayer ou ne voulait le prendre. Si 6 lycées n'avaient pas pu réussir, alors aucun autre ne le pourrait.

Blaine pouvait dire qu'il était effrayé terrorisé d'être dans une école publique mais il ne le montrait pas, bien sûr. Il ne voulait pas avoir plus de merde. Il allait probablement juste terminer sa cigarette, sécher tous les cours à fumer sous les gradins. C'était une journée courante et normale pour lui.

Blaine tapota sa cigarette pour faire tomber les cendres parterre sans se soucier d'où elles tombaient. Son portable vibra dans sa poche pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée du lycée.

Prenant son portable, il lis le message.

_Va à la vie scolaire et récupère ton emploi du temps et tout ce qu'ils doivent te donner, tu dois connaître la manœuvre à force. Rachel te surveille. - Dad_

« J'ai pas besoin d'une putain de baby-sitter » Blaine murmura mettant ses mains dans sa veste vigoureusement, et continua de se diriger vers l'entrée.

La sonnerie fit un bruit retentissant pendant que Blaine traversait le couloir dans une direction aléatoire. La sonnerie retentit une deuxième fois quelques minutes plus tard et le couloir se vida comme la première heure de cours commençait.

Un petit première année se précipitait dans le couloir dans la direction de Blaine. Il tenait en équilibre deux cahiers, deux manuels, et un sac trop rempli sur son dos. Chose typique d'un première année, ils pensent tous qu'ils auront besoin de toutes ces fournitures. Le première année semblait être en retard pour son premier cours. Le sourire de Blaine s'élargit.

« Oh, c'est trop facile, » il chuchota pour lui-même. Blaine ralentit jusqu'à que le première année soit assez proche de lui. Blaine mis son pied devant le première année qui tomba la tête la première, les affaires du jeune garçon s'éparpillèrent tout autour de lui dans le couloir vide. Il fit un bruit sourd quand il heurta le carrelage du sol du lycée.

Blaine ricana en se retournant pour voir le garçon se dépêchait de rassembler ses affaires tout en se murmurant quelque chose. Blaine se retourna et prit un autre couloir plutôt vide.

Blaine n'avait aucune idée de où il était ou de où il allait. Cette école était un grand mystère pour lui, mais il avait prévu de la connaître très bien. Il avait besoin de connaître son lycée et ses environs mieux que tout le monde. Par exemple, où étaient les meilleures endroits pour se cacher, quand il séchait les cours, il pouvait aller quelque part où personne ne pourrait le trouver. Blaine avait simplement besoin de connaître tout les coins et les cachettes, intérieurs et extérieurs.

Il examina les affiches des différents clubs. La plupart semblait stupide et inutile. Longeant le mur, il remarqua une pour les New Directions, Blaine savait qu'il s'agissait du Glee club. Rachel n'arrêter pas d'en parler, chaque fois que Blaine était à la maison. Blaine voulait les rejoindre il faisait parti des Warblers à Dalton, et des glee clubs des autres lycées où il était allé. Quand il était au collège, lui et Rachel étaient les stars de la chorale de leur collège. Tout le monde les adoraient et voulaient être leurs amis, ils étaient au sommet. Enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent qu'ils avaient deux pères gays, ensuite tout s'écroula. Et quand les gens découvrirent que Blaine était gay aussi … Blaine sortit de ses pensées et enfonça ses mains plus profondément dans les poches de sa veste. Blaine ne pensait pas être capable de faire face à Rachel et à son égo surdimensionné tout le temps. Et en plus avec ce Rachel avait dit : on ne peut pas être dans ce club sans avoir un ice berg jeté à la figure tous les jours. Blaine n'avait pas eu la joie d'enlever du sirop de ses cheveux bouclés depuis que Rachel avait accidentellement fait tomber le plat de pancakes sur sa tête quand ils avaient sept ans. Peu importe, rejoindre le Glee club était un non catégorique.

Blaine suffoqua quand il se dirigea dans un autre couloir il mis rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas pousser un cri de stupeur quand il posa ses yeux sur la magnifique personne qui se tenait devant lui. Les yeux de Blaine parcouraient le profile du garçon de porcelaine. Blaine se perdit dans la beauté du garçon, il ne voulait rien de plus que le fixer toute la journée. Blaine était figé par ses désirs hormonaux. Il regardait le garçon de porcelaine à son casier, il semblait chercher les affaires qu'il aurait besoin pour les cours d'aujourd'hui. Mais la première période avait commencé depuis déjà dix minutes. Il le fixait avec curiosité. Tous les gestes du garçon que les yeux de Blaine suivait lui faisait en vouloir plus.

Calme toi, Blaine pensa. Tu ne sais même pas s'il est gay.

Blaine laissa ses yeux parcourir plus au sud de son visage. Sa chemise marron était légèrement déboutonnée vers le haut et était rentrée dans son si serré et moulant jean, qui épousaient parfaitement ses formes, son jean était lui aussi rentré dans des boots noir. Un frisson traversa la colonne vertébrale de Blaine quand il posa les yeux sur son corps mince. Ce garçon avait un corps de dingue … ou du moins un profile de dingue. Il était absolument angélique.

Le garçon magnifique tira une longue boîte ronde de son casier. Laque. Et il commença à pulvériser sa parfaite coiffure noisette. C'est là que le gaydar de Blaine s'excita.

Blaine lentement marcha jusqu'à ce qui se retrouve directement derrière le garçon. Le garçon referma sa laque et la replaça dans son casier puis le ferma. Après ça il se tourna vers le corps de Blaine, si proche de lui. Blaine plaça une de ses mains sur le casier à côté de la tête du garçon. Les yeux du garçon se creusèrent sous le choc, il bascula sur le mur derrière lui. Ses mains contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Blaine en profita pour se rapprocher de lui.

Leurs têtes n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Les yeux du garçon de porcelaine s'écarquillèrent de peur pendant que la main libre de Blaine se posa sur ses hanches. Le pouce de Blaine se posa sur la boucle de la ceinture du garçon.

« Hey babe, » lui murmura Blaine.

**N/A : **

**Doooonc, Est-ce que ça vous plait ? Oui ? Non ?**

**Okay, bien j'espere vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je dois maintenant aller lire Dystopia de admiller, car il a été mis à jour i heure ! Je me suis forcée à finir ça avant d'aller le lire. J'adore les histoires d'admillers.**

**Et après j'irai écrire le prochain chapitre de My love **

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favourite ?**

**N/T : **

**Bon ben voilà ! Désolé pour l'attente ! J'ai un peu galéré pour certains passages donc n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils de correction. Merci à Nina-Gleeks et à justmoi59 pour leurs gentilles reviews ! **

**Review, Comments, Suggestions, Questions, Alert, Favourite ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A :Salut ici !:]**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre.**

**Je suis allée voir Darren, j'ai eu mon anniversaire, et aprés des examens. Puis je n'étais pas d'humeur à écrire. Donc j'ai lu des fanfictions à la place. C'était pas bien.**

**Mais maintenant je suis là :]. J'espère que vous allez aimer .**

**Et encore une fois, je ne suis pas fan de mon badboy!blaine. Mais je l'aime toujours de toute façon.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**PS : Si vous n'aimez pas mon histoire, trouvez le petit X en haut à droite de votre écran et appuyez dessus.:]**

**N/T : Bonjour, bonjour !**

… **enfaite j'ai rien à dire ! Appréciiez ce chapitre !**

Chapitre 3 : Storm

Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés humidifia ses lèvres très prés de la gorge de Kurt, son souffle chaud enveloppait son cou. Il lui provoquait des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale . Kurt gémit de peur et bougea son visage pour s'éloigner du garçon tant qu'il le pouvait, c'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Kurt avait l'habitude d'être agressé dans ces couloirs tous les jours. Mais ça, cette proximité avec un autre garçon, était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait surtout dans les couloirs de McKinley. Il était trop effrayé pour bouger, il avait peur de ce ce que ce mystérieux garçon, qu'il n'avait jamais vu au lycée avant, pourrait lui faire s'il essayé de s'échapper de son étreinte. Le corps de Kurt était complétement pressé contre le mur.

Le garçon pressa le bout de son nez dans le cou de Kurt. Kurt déglutit difficilement pendant que le jeune homme éloignait sa tête de son cou et fixait les yeux de Kurt. Kurt haleta pendant que la main de Blaine appuyé à côté de sa tête se rapprochait et se posait sur sa joue. Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent tandis que le garçon se rapprochait.

Stop. Stop. Stop, cria Kurt dans sa tête. Mais crier n'allait rien changé. Il savait qu'il avait juste à le pousser pour qu'il arrête. Cependant Kurt n'avait pas la force et le courage de le repousser. Kurt savait mieux que personne comment repousser les personnes. Mais après il le battait dix fois plus fort. Expérience personnelle.

Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas dans cette situation. Personne n'était sensé être dans le couloir le matin à cette heure-ci. Kurt était sensé traverser les couloirs tranquillement tout seul et le reste de la journée avec une autre personne, habituellement Rachel ou Mercedes, sans aucun problème. _Ça,_ être coincé entre des casiers et quelqu'un n'était _pas_ supposé arriver.

S'il te plait, s'il te plait, non. Kurt ferma les yeux. Les lèvres du garçon touchèrent Kurt brièvement. Elles étaient épaisses et charnues.

« Hey ! » cria quelqu'un dans le couloir vide. _Rachel. _Kurt repoussa le jeune homme.

Le garçon avait été pris maintenant donc le pousser ne changerait rien à ce qui pourrait arriver après ça. Le jeune homme trébucha en arrière, ses yeux continuaient d'observer Kurt à la place de la voix du couloir.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et Kurt s'en rapprocha. Oh, il était si content de voir Rachel se tenir là. Kurt attrapa son bras.

« Qu'était tu en train de faire Blaine ? » demanda sèchement Rachel. « Essayais tu encore d'avoir de sérieux ennuis, Blaine ? »

_Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. _Le nom du garçon résonna dans l'esprit de Kurt. Quel jolie prénom... Kurt regarda l'apparence de Blaine, il était mauvais pour avoir coincé Kurt contre des casiers. Mais wow, il était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre mais d'une certaine façon coiffés. Et ses vêtements, wow ils étaient si serrés. Mais bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas de marque et d'aussi bonne qualité que Kurt l'aurait souhaité. Kurt laissa ses yeux examiner son corps entier, en agrippant le bras de Rachel comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il ne pouvait pas aidé mais il laissa son esprit imaginer comment était le corps de Blaine, sans chemise. Il avait probablement de beaux abdos, des bras musclés et forts, une structure parfaite, un corps parfait , attends … non ! Ce garçon vient juste de te coincer contre un casier pour se coller à toi, Kurt se gifla mentalement. Arrête de l'imaginer nu. Kurt jeta un regard au visage de Blaine, surpris de voir les yeux dorés de Blaine toujours en train de le fixer.

Rachel avait continuer de débiter des flots de paroles mais Blaine ne faisait pas attention à sa voix. Il laissait ses yeux examinait le corps de Kurt. Ce qui le déstabilisait, vu que c'était assez déplacé.

Sa dernière moitié de l'année de Junior allait être quelque chose. Complètement différent de se qu'il avait imaginé. Bien sûr, Kurt avait souhaité que cette année soit différente comparé à son année de seconde où Karofsky venait d'arriver. Il était arrivé au top de l'échelle sociale très rapidement et fit de la vie de Kurt un enfer.

Kurt avait espéré que l'intimidation et les agressions s'arrêtent. Il espérait que les remarques, les insultes, les bousculades contre les casiers et les slushies balancés au visage s'arrêteraient. Mais cela ne s'était jamais passé. Pourquoi cela se serrait il arrêter ? Il était la cible gay de tout le lycée. Tout le monde choisissait Kurt pour rendre sa journée meilleure, mais la sienne pire. Avant, les intimidations étaient toujours là, mais moins présentes et maintenant c'était dans l'agenda de Kurt tous les jours. Il espérait qu'il pourrait l'effacer de son emploi du temps.

Il avait aussi espérait qu'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un comme lui. Dans la même équipe de préférence, (Vous savez pas quelqu'un comme Finn. C'était horrible.). Et quelqu'un qui pourrait le supporter et comprendre les soucis et les problèmes qu'il endurait tous les jours.

Et qui sait, peut être qu'ils pourraient tomber amoureux, passer du status d'amis à celui de petit-amis. Se serait eux contre le reste du monde, enfin déjà le lycée se serait pas mal, aller à New York, vivre leurs rêves, se marier légalement et avoir une famille. C'était quelque chose que Kurt avait rêvé pendant tout l'été.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à la place ?

Des brutes qui s'en prenait à lui depuis le premier jour, un poignée cassé aux alentours de Thanksgiving après s'être fait jeté dans la benne à ordures par Karofsky pour faire de sa vie un encore plus grand enfer. Tourmenté sexuellement maintenant, c'était vraiment quelque chose de nouveau. Kurt voulait oublier l'idée d'être agressé sexuellement au lycée. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'on le persécutait, qui voudrait empêcher qu'il soit sexuellement agressé ? Personne. A part ses amis. Cette fois c'était Rachel qui l'avait empêché. Rien n'était arrivé, mais Kurt n'était pas stupide. Il savait que même si elle ne montrait rien, le plus probable était que ça allait recommencer.

Rachel se montrant était juste de la chance. La chance, Kurt n'en a pas vraiment. Rachel est supposé être en cours. Personne n'est autorisé à être dans les couloirs après que ça ait sonné ou vous avez une retenue. Si vous n'êtes pas trouvé par la bonne personne, c'est une semaine de retenue.

_Attends, pourquoi Rachel est dans le couloir à cette heure-ci ?_ Le pensées de Kurt s'interrompirent. _Et comment elle connait le nom de Blaine ? _

« Vraiment ? » lâcha Rachel. Les yeux de Kurt se dirigèrent vers elle, il savait qu'il avait manqué quelque chose. L'expression de Rachel était dure et mauvaise... une expression qui signifiait beaucoup. Kurt se raidi. Il n'avait jamais vu Rachel aussi furieuse devant quelqu'un et il y avait des fois au Glee club où elle semblait être à deux doigts d'arracher la tête de celui qu'il la regardait à peine. Mais ça, ça c'était complètement différent et c'était pour quelqu'un elle ne connaissait sans doute pas.

« Rach » murmura Kurt, elle-seule pouvait l'entendre. « On devrait aller en classe. Allons-y » lui dit Kurt en tira sur son bras légèrement mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Vraiment, Blaine ... » Blaine regarda enfin Rachel. Il leva un sourcil, curieux, comme s'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui n'allait pas. Kurt se racla la gorge et roula des yeux. _Jouer l'innocent ne t'amènera nul part. _

Rachel secoua la tête. «Jje suis vraiment déçue ... » Rachel ne parlait pas très fort mais je savais que Blaine avait entendu rien qu'en regardant son expression. La culpabilité apparut sur son visage vite remplacer par une autre et un roulement des yeux.

« Peu importe » toussa Blaine « J'ai besoin d'une cigarette » Il mis sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa boîte à cigarette, il en prit une. Il replaça la boîte dans sa poche et y prit son briquet à la place. Rachel balbutia quelque chose sur le fait qu'il allumait un bâton à cancer en plein milieu du couloir. Il aspira longuement, poignardant Rachel comme il le fait à chaque fois. Il se tourna et marcha au bout du couloir en s'éloignant de Kurt et Rachel.

Kurt leva les yeux vers Rachel. Sa tête était dirigée vers le sol.

« Rachel ? » demanda Kurt. « Tu vas bien ? Qui était ce garçon ? » Rachel renifla et regarda le plafond avant de poser ses yeux sur Kurt.

« Je vais bien » dit-elle. « Comment vas tu ? Ça va ? Les gens sont vraiment grossier quelle idée d'écraser un élève contre un casier. Sérieusement, les gens ont besoin d'apprendre le respect. » Kurt savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il y avait quelque chose que Rachel ne voulait pas partager, mais il voulait pas la pousser à bout. Si Rachel ne voulait rien dire, alors elle n'avait pas à le faire.

« Je vais bien, vraiment. J'arrive parfaitement à tout gérer. »lui mentit Kurt. « Que faisais tu ici ? Tu ne devais pas être au Glee club ? » Rachel sourit et réajusta le col de sa chemise avec sa main qui était dans sa poche.

« Tu n'y étais pas et ça faisait quinze minutes que ça avait sonné. On était tous inquiet, donc j'ai proposé d'aller te chercher. » Kurt sourit aux mots de Rachel. Au moins, il avait tout le Glee club qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Rachel resserra son étreinte sur son bras. « Allons-y. Allons en classe. Tu ne croiras jamais quel est le thème de cette semaine. » Rachel roula des yeux en pensant à ce que avait choisit comme thème.

« Mon dieu, qu'est ce que c'est encore ? » ricana Kurt pendant qu'ils rentraient dans la salle de chant.

« Country » dit Rachel en faisant semblant de se ballonner.

« Eh, ça ne devrait même pas être qualifié comme de la musique. Pourquoi il fait ça ! C'est comme s'il voulait qu'on perde les régionales » dit Kurt d'un ton sur-dramatique. Rachel ria et Kurt se joignit à son rire. Ils traversèrent la salle de chant, où les élèves étaient déjà en train de discuter sur le thème de Mr. Schuester. C'était comme si personne n'avait envie de le faire.

« Oubliez ça les jeunes, c'est le thème de cette semaine. Construisez un pont et passez au dessus de vos problèmes. » leur dit le professeur et se tourna vers Brad pour lui dire qu'elle musique jouer. Mr Shue sauta et chanta. Kurt s'assit et roula des yeux riant des mouvements pathétiques de danse de son professeur. Un sourire avait pris place sur son visage.

Il avait tout oublié de ce qui venait de se passer dans les couloirs.

Blaine alla finalement chercher son emploi du temps et ce qu'il avait besoin pour le lycée. Être transféré au beau milieu de l'année n'était pas la chose la plus facile à vivre. Peu importe, il alla au secrétariat aux alentours du milieu de la troisième heure. La femme du bureau ne semblait pas remarquer ou s'en fichait de ce qu'il avait fait pendant trois heures. Blaine prit ceci comme une invitation.

Une invitation à ne rien faire et à sécher tous ses cours pour le reste de la journée mais ça n'allait pas vraiment finir comme ça.

L'effrayante vieille prof se tenait debout à l'entrée de la classe qui était à la fin du couloir. Blaine ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait été attrapé à sécher ses cours et à fumer, à la fin de la dernière heure en plus ! Et par cette femme ! Avec une autre personne, Blaine aurait simplement couru et partit sans que la prof l'attrape. Mais cette salope était une vieille et flippante femme. Il ne voulait rien tester. Elle semblait tellement vieille qu'elle pouvait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre elle devait avoir fait la Première guerre mondiale ou un truc du genre. Blaine marcha jusqu'à la petite classe sans oser regarder en arrière. Il pouvait entendre le bruit irritant de ses chaussures entrer dans la pièce. Un professeur qu'il n'avait jamais vu était assis derrière son bureau. Il était penché sur ses papiers.

« Assis toi à n'importe quelle table » lui dit il sans même lever les yeux. « Ta détention finit à 2:45. Restes silencieux et fait quelque chose de PAS ennuyeux jusque là. » Blaine leva un sourcil avant de se diriger vers une table située au fond de la classe. Blaine examina la pièce, il n'y avait rien de spécial. Des cartes recouvraient les murs avec des affiches de gens morts. C'était certainement une salle d'histoire.

« Miss Lopez, je me fiche de ce que vous étiez de train de faire. Essayez d'aider Mlle Pierce à respirer n'annule pas le fait que vous avait sauté la dernière heure et PDA a été impliqué, Blaine leva les yeux.

« Monsieur sérieusement. J'essayais juste de sauver sa vie ». Ses mains bougeaient dans tous les sens pendant qu'elle expliquait la situation. « Elle s'étouffait avec un grain de raisin. Qu'est ce que j'étais supposée faire ? La voir mourir devant mes yeux ? Le bouche à bouche était la seule manière que j'avais de la sauver .» Le professeur la regarda d'un air pas très convaincu.

« C'est bien Mlle Lopez. Mais le fait est que Mlle Pierce n'avait de raisin en sa possession ce qui n'aide pas votre 'théorie', » Blaine pouvait voir la fille roulait des yeux.

« Maintenant Mlle Lopez » Il continua de la pousser pour qu'elle s'avance dans la salle. Elle se redressa, arrangea sa tenue de cheerios et observa la salle. Elle remarqua Blaine, et un sourire terrifiant apparut sur son visage. Blaine haussa un sourcil, surpris, pendant qu'elle continuait de l'observait. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le bureau placé à gauche de celui où Blaine était assis. Blaine étant fatigué, il ne lui prêta aucune attention et la laissa tracer des lignes sur sa table avec son compas. C'était le genre de personne avec lesquelles Blaine ne voulait pas s'associer. Surtout une fille qui lui faisait des clin d'œil et des sourire sexy à chaque fois qu'elle avait son attention.

De un, Blaine est gay. De deux, n'a t-elle pas était attrapée en train d'embrasser une fille ? Et de trois Blaine est gay.

« Pst » Blaine se tendit à la voix de la fille. Il se tourna légèrement pour la voir. Son esprit galopé pour trouver les meilleurs mots pour la rembarrer. Il n'avait besoin d'aucun amour collant venant d'une fille pleurnicharde attaché à lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Pourquoi tu es la ? » murmura t-elle assez bas pour que le professeur feignant assis au fond de la classe ne remarque pas qu'elle parle. Son sourire était toujours présents sur son visage.

« Fumais » lui dit-il en se demandant pourquoi il avait répondu. « Sécher des cours » ses yeux s'élargirent et elle poussa un petit cri.

« Tu as des cigarettes ? » demanda t-elle désespérément. Blaine la regarda confus et hocha brièvement la tête.

« Wow, j'en ai besoin d'une. Stupide Berry qui me la prit. Elle dit que ça ruinerai ma voix. » Blaine tressaillit au nom de sa sœur. Cette fille devait être au glee club avec Rachel. Elle se balança et soupira. « Comme si ça importait, je n'ai pas prévu d'être chanteuse. Cette fille a besoin d'apprendre a s'occuper de ses fesses et de me laisser tranquille » Blaine regarda le trait gravé sur la table. Il ne savait pas comment réagir quand des gens parlaient de sa sœur comme ça.

« En plus elle ne fait que parler de comment sa famille souffre et que ça allait ruiner sa vie. » continua la fille. Elle continuait de divaguer. Blaine tressaillit encore. Était-ce vraiment ce que ressentait sa sœur ? Que moi, ici, allait ruiner sa vie ? Pensa Blaine. Sa colère monta en lui.

« Hey ! » lui dit Blaine. « Si t'arrive à me faire sortir d'ici tout de suite, je te donne une cigarette ». Blaine la regarda et un sourire réapparut sur son visage.

« Avec plaisir » articula t-elle. Elle leva les yeux vers le professeur puis se tourne vers la fenêtre derrière elle.

« Alors ce qu'on va faire » commença t-elle. Blaine l'écouta attentivement . « On doit être rapide et silencieux ». Blaine hocha la tête. « La fenêtre est a peu prés à sept pieds (N/T : env. 2 m), c'est pas très haut si tu atterris correctement. Donc tout ce qu'on doit faire c'est sauter. M. Page, » La fille montra de la tête le professeur assis derrière son bureau. « Il n'entend plus très bien. Donc ça devrait être facile de s'échapper sans qu'il entende. Il ne doit même pas se rappeler de qui on est de toute façon mais s'il nous remarque on est foutu. »

Blaine la regarda avec surprise.

« Tu ne l'as jamais fait avant ? » c'était une question stupide et Blaine le savait. La fille rigola.

« Eh bien, Je connais tous les recoins du lycée dehors y comprit. Je ne me fais habituellement pas choper, mais M. Williams viens juste de te montrer le contraire. » La fille roula des yeux encore. Blaine souriait.

« Tu sais chica, on pourrait être de bons amis » lui dit il.

« Appelle moi Santana frisette » ricana t-elle

« Blaine, s'il te plaît m'appelle pas frisette. » Santana secoua la tête.

« Comme tu veux, _Blaine._ Alors on le fait ? » lui dit elle en examinant son expression. Blaine acquiesça.

Santana se leva discrètement, jeta un coup d'œil à M. Page et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle déverrouilla le loquet. Il fit un petit 'clic', mais rien que M. Page n'entendit. Elle commença à ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle jeta à un coup d'œil à Blaine, avant de lui faire un signe de tête et Blaine se leva discrètement pour se diriger vers Santana.

« Tu y vas en premier et quand tu seras en bas tu me rattrapes. J'ai une compétition bientôt. Berry va me tuer si je me casse quelque chose. Elle me soul déjà j'ai pas besoin de plus d'emmerde. » Blaine essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'elle critiquait encore sa sœur. « Les pieds en premier » ajouta t-elle. Blaine acquiesça rapidement.

Il regarda en arrière pour vérifier que le professeur ne les avait pas remarqué puis expira longuement. Il plaça une des ses jambes par la fenêtre, puis la deuxième et il sauta. Blaine siffla quand il atterrit sur la neige brillante qui recouvrait le sol. Il ressentait une douleur dans sa jambe mais rien de grave. Rien de cassé. Il s'était tellement cassé d'os avant qu'il savait ce que c'était, et ça ça allait s'atténuer dans 5 minutes. Blaine retrouva son équilibre et regarda en haut. La tête de Santana dépassait de la fenêtre. Il acquiesça et tendit se mains pour la rattraper.

Blaine la regarda sortir ses jambes une par une. Elle tendit sa main avec un doigt levé. Puis deux et trois. Elle sauta Blaine l'attrapa mais perdit son équilibre et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans un petit tas de neige.

Santana se releva rapidement et enleva la neige de tenue de cheerios.

« Allez ! Il va remarquer que le fenêtre est ouverte. Tu ne veux pas qu'il regarde à travers et nous trouve là ! » Santana attrapa sa main et le tira pour qu'il se lève de la neige et avance. Ils commencèrent à courir vers les gradins à côté du terrain de football.

Blaine était essoufflé pendant qu'il traversait le terrain vide. Il n'avait pas couru depuis le cross de son lycée. Ce qui étonnamment remontait à l'automne dernier, quand il était à Dalton. Tous les étudiants devaient participer à une activité physique. Santana se tenait à côté de lui, son souffle normal. Mais bien sûr, elle était cheerios et dans le Glee club.

Santana lui tendit sa main, « Je crois que j'ai mérité une cigarette. » Blaine ria et sorti son paquet de sa poche. Il en sorti deux, il en donna une a Santana et il garda la deuxième pour lui. Il rangea le paquet dans sa poche et sorti son briquet. Santana s'approcha de Blaine pour allumer sa cigarette. Elle inspira longuement prenant une bouffé de plaisir. Elle recracha ensuite la fumée et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Blaine secoua sa tête et ria et alluma sa propre cigarette. Il prit une longue bouffé et s'assit sur le premier gradin.

Blaine s'étouffait avec sa fumée lorsque Santana s'assit sur ses genoux. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou.

« Donc, tu es nouveau ici, huh ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant » Elle pris une longue bouffée et se tourna pour laisser partir la fumée. « Pourquoi t'es tu fais transféré dans ce trou du cul ? » Blaine toussa.

« Expulsé », grogna Blaine. Il s sentait mal à l'aise avec cette fille sur ses genoux.

« oh, qu'est ce que t'a fait ? » elle semblait exaltée par la moindre petite information.

« Merde » Blaine fuma encore. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas. En plus elle n'a rien a savoir. Qu'était elle pour lui ?

« C'est bon, j'ai compris » Santana tapota sa cigarette au dessus de la neige. « Tu es plutôt sexy, pour un gars. Je ne voudrais pas perdre mon temps. » Santana s'avança vers Blaine pour l'embrasser.

« WHOA ! » cria Blaine en la poussant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avec elle sur ses jambes. Santana le fixait, étonnée par sa réaction. « Retiens toi une seconde Satan »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas envie ? Je suis la fille la plus chaude dans cette putain de ville » Elle se détacha de lui en se levant.

« Whoa, froid » dit Blaine rapidement. « Je suis gay. Ça, » Blaine montra avec sa main la poitrine de Santana. « c'est plutôt dégueux pour moi ! Je veux dire ew, regarde les ! » Blaine frissonna à l'idée de les toucher.

« Oh, c'est bon, c'est cool. » dit Santana en s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Je suis gay aussi ». Elle fit une pause. « Merde, t'es pas supposé savoir ça ! T'as intérêt à le dire à personne ! J'ai des lames de rasoirs cachés dans mes cheveux » elle lui hurla dessus. Blaine leva ses mains pour se défendre.

« Je le ferais pas ! Sérieux, ai confiance. » dit Blaine. « Je sais ce que c'est d'être rejeté »

Santana acquiesça et pris la cigarette de la main de Blaine et pris une longue bouffée.

« Juste reste éloigné de Hummel, » dit elle. « Et ensuite on pourra être ami »

_Hummel ? Qui est ce putain de Hummel ?_ Se demanda Blaine.

**N/A: réponses des reviews ...**

**Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera une discussion entre Blaine et Rachel. Et un notre moment intéressant entre Blaine et Kurt. Mais je ne suis pas sûre.**

**Reviews, favorites, questions, commentaires, suggestions, alertes ...**

**N/T: Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour cette longue, très longue attente ... J'étais assez occupée avec le lycée, Catching fire :), **

**et tout. J'espère que se sera plus rapide avec les vacances mais comme je vais à la cambrousse, y a pas vraiment internet !**

**N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, c'est un peu mon carburant ! bien sur je les traduit et les fait passer à l'auteure !**

**Encore merci à tous les reviewers : justmoi59 (deux fois :p), mikoya, Nina-gleeks, ChouPiThi !**


End file.
